Clary Fairchild
"Hrdinové nejsou vždy ti, kdo vyhrají. Jsou to ti, kdo ztratí. Ale pořád bojují, stále se vracejí. Nevzdávají se. To je dělá z nich hrdiny." ~Clary k Emma, Město nebeského ohně Clarissa "Clary" Adele Fairchild, známá také jako Clary Fray, je Shadowhunterovou dcerou Jocelyn Fray a notoricky známým Valentine Morgensternem. Celé roky žila Clary s Jocelynem světský život, dokud se její otec a její bratr Jonathan nevrátili do nového světa a nevyhodili své životy z rovnováhy, když se Clary ocitla na cestě se svými kolegy Shadowhunters, aby je zastavila . V důsledku experimentů jejího otce má Clary více andělské krve než ostatní Shadowhunters a díky tomu schopnost vzpomenout na silné, starověké runy, které nejsou zapsány v šedé knize. Životopis Raný život Clarissa Adele Morgenstern se narodila Valentýnovi a Jocelyn Morgensternové 23. srpna 1991, zhruba rok po jejím starším bratru Jonathanovi. Jocelyn jí dala prostřední jméno „Adele“ na počest své vlastní matky. Jocelyn se obrátila proti valentýnským ideálům měsíce před jejím početím. Během doby po Jonathanově narození trpěla Jocelyn depresí kvůli jejím zvláštním pocitům odmítnutí vůči němu. Doufající, že pomůže Jocelyn, Valentine tajně dala její dávky andělské Ithurielovy krve, doufala, že „vyléčí“ její depresi, nevěděla, že je těhotná s Clary, a proto ji učinila „náhodným“ experimentem. Nakonec Jocelyn a její nejlepší kamarádka Lucian Graymark začali spiknout, aby zmařili Valentinovo plánované povstání. Jocelyn, když zjistila, že je s Clary těhotná, chtěla opustit Valentýna, ale obávala se, že za nimi přijde a věděl, že musí zemřít, aby byla zaručena jejich bezpečnost. Když přišlo povstání a Jocelyn dokázal ukrást pohár z Valentýna, utekli, ale bez Claryho staršího bratra, jak to Valentýn vypadal, jako by s ním dítě zemřelo v ohni. Jocelyn si nebyl jistý Valentýnovou smrtí, měl však podezření, že se skrývá a utekl do Paříže a později do New Yorku; utíkal ze světa a kultury Shadowhunteru, pryč od její minulosti, a vychoval Clary jako světský. Jocelyn doufala, že Clary bude mít slepé Vnitřní oko, což znamená, že bude muset být vyškolena jako někteří Stínští lovci, aby viděli Stínový svět. Když jí bylo asi dva roky, Jocelyn ji našla hrát v parku s vírou a okamžitě ji vzala k čarodějnici Magnusovi Baneovi. Tam se také poprvé setkala s Tessa Gray. Jocelyn požádala Magnuse, aby odstranila své Vnitřní oko, ale to by ji vystavilo riziku, a tak kompromitovali s kouzlem, které jí zablokoval blok, který by ji přiměl zapomenout na to, co viděla ze Stínového světa, i když to viděla, ale kouzlo bylo komplikované a bylo nutné ho každé dva roky přepracovávat. Jocelyn byl také přesvědčen Magnusem, že nechal Clary podstoupit rituál prováděný na Shadowhunterových dětech, aby je ochránil před démonickými silami nebo vlivem. Tessa se postavila za Železnou sestru a za potřebného Tichého bratra mohli zavolat bratra Zachariáše. Clary a Jocelyn poté vzali příjmení „Fray“ - portmanteau Fairchild a Grey, který byl Tessa vybrán jako vděčnost, aby ctil její vztah se svými předky. Když jí bylo asi pět let, Jocelynina nejlepší kamarádka Luke je nakonec našla v New Yorku a Jocelyn mu umožnila, aby byl hlavní součástí jejich života. Clary vyrostla s Lukem jako postava otce, vedla k domněnce, že jejím skutečným otcem byl zesnulý voják jménem Jonathan Clark, a že krabice v pokoji její matky s iniciálami J.C. byly jeho. Clary navštěvovala světskou školu St. Xavier's, poblíž jejich domu v parku Slope v Brooklynu. Když Clary bylo šest let a ve školce, potkala se Simonem Lewisem a oba se stali neoddělitelnými. Téměř každé léto svého dětství šla Jocelyn, Luke a Simon k Lukovmu statku nahoře. Simon spal v jejich domě, když Simon spal často na stejné posteli jako Clary, a přestože pro Claryho byly věci čistě platonické, Simon se do ní zamiloval. Ačkoli většina lidí kolem nich věděla, Clary na ni nedbal své city a viděl ho jen jako nejlepšího přítele. Clary zdědila umělecké dovednosti své matky. V jednu chvíli se připojila k umělecké skupině a začala chodit na kurzy na NYU's Tisch School of Arts. Jocelynův zajetí Clary nevědomky měla další schůzku s Magnusem v roce 2007, dva roky po posledním. Magnus však odešel do Tanzanie, takže Clary odešla bez bloku nejméně tři týdny, a tak se její zrak začal vracet. Jednoho večera přivedla Simona do klubu Pandemonium, kde narazila na skupinu Shadowhunterů a viděla, jak zabíjejí chlapce, který se ukázal jako démon Eidolonu. Když Clary nechala Simona zavolat na bezpečnost, nikdo jiný, dokonce ani Simon, neviděl stínové stíhače, dokud nevyklouzli ven. Jocelyn se obávala Claryho zraku a potenciálně se vrhla do prvků Stínového světa. Následujícího rána Clary informovala, že se chystají strávit léto na Lukově farmě a rozzuřilo Clary, která měla své vlastní plány, včetně jejích probíhajících Tischových tříd. Clary odešla se Simonem, aniž by slyšela Jocelynovy důvody. Šli k Ericovu čtení poezie v Java Jones, kde Clary znovu viděla a okamžitě konfrontovala Jaceho Waylanda, jednoho ze Shadowhunterů z předchozí noci. Jace jí vyprávěl o Shadowhunters a Downworlders, ale než mohli pokračovat, Clary konečně odpověděla na Jocelynovo volání. Jocelyn jí řekla, aby se nevrátila domů a místo toho zůstala u Simona a aby zavolala Lukovi, aby mu řekla, že ji někdo našel. Na rozdíl od přání její matky se Clary zběsile vrhla k jejich hnědému kameni, nervózní z paniky v jejím mateřském hlase a podivných zvuků, které slyšela, když byla s Jocelyn v telefonu, aby zjistila, že jejich domov je rozbitý a její máma je pryč. Clary byla poté napadena Ravenerovým démonem. Se senzorem si omylem pomýlila telefon a vzala od Jaceho, Clary ji zabila, ale byla v procesu otrava. Aby ji chránil před démony číhajícími před jejich domem, označil ji Jace a přivedl ji do newyorského institutu, aby uzdravila, protože Jace, stále nejistá, co je Clary, se obávala, co by mohla runa udělat pro Clary. V ústavu byla Clary představena svým obyvatelům: dalším stínovým lovcům, kteří byli s Jaceem v klubu Pandemonium, Isabelle a Alec Lightwood, a jejich učiteli, Hodge Starkweather. Clary bylo řečeno, že ona a jeden z jejích rodičů byli pravděpodobně Shadowhunters jako oni. Hodge jí řekl něco o Shadowhunters a informoval ji, že by mohla být poslána k Tichým bratřím. Clary zavolala Lukovi a po několika neúspěšných pokusech Luke zavolal a chladně ji odvrátil. Potom se vrátila do svého bytu, aby jí dala věci nebo alespoň uviděla, co zbylo z jejího domova, doprovázené Jace. Když tam byli, byli napadeni Forsakenem, který Jace bojoval a zabíjel. Po setkání se Clary vydala ke svému sousedovi, Madame Dorothea, aby se zeptala na noc Jocelynova zmizení. Dorothea, self-prohlásil psychika, pokusil se 'číst' Clary mysl, ale informoval ji, že ona pravděpodobně měla blok na její mysli. Místo toho nechala Clary vybrat si kartu z tarotové paluby, kterou přitáhla její matka. Clary vytáhla kartu Ace of Cups. Clary se dozvěděla, že Dorotheaův byt má Portál, který její matka mohla použít k útěku před únosci v noci po jejím zmizení; uvědomila si, že ne, protože nemohla nechat Clary pozadu. Clary spěšně skočila na portál a doufala, že bude vědět, kam Jocelyn hodlá běžet, pokud by mohla, a skončila před Lukovým domem - k čemuž to vzala, protože to bylo poslední místo, na které byl portál zvyklý, když nebyla. nemyslím na konkrétní cíl. Jace přesvědčil Clary, aby se slíbil, a zjistili, že Simon číhá také před Lukovým domem. Když byli uvnitř, viděli Luka dorazit a vyslýchali ho dva muži, což jí Jace později řekl, že muži zabili jeho otce. Clary byla ohromena, když Luke slyšel, jak zdánlivě pevně říká, že se nestaral o to, co se stalo Clarymu a Jocelyn, a že by se do nich nezapojil s Valentinovými plány. Když se vrátili do institutu, Hodge Clary řekl, že její matka byla členem Kruhu a že byla manželkou jejího vůdce, Valentýna, který spiklil proti Clave a věřil se, že je už roky mrtvá. Hodge jí řekla kousky o minulosti své matky. Bylo rozhodnuto, že Clary bude muset být hodnocena Silent Brothers, aby jí pomohla získat její blokované vzpomínky. Ve Tichém městě se dozvěděli, že Clary vzpomínky na Stínový svět byly filtrovány a blokovány z její mysli. Jméno Magnus Bane viděla jako formu podpisu na kouzle, které jí zanechal Brooklynský vysoký válec. Stínští lovci spolu se Simonem odešli do Magnusova domu, aby se ho zeptali na blok v její mysli. Ačkoli zpočátku odmítl odpovědnost, byl Magnus kvůli jeho podpisu nucen uznat to. Poté jim řekl pravou povahu kouzla a že to bylo na žádost Jocelyna. Řekl jí, že by blok nemohl odstranit, ale že jeho účinky již zmizely a budou pryč úplně brzy, ale že její vzpomínky se k ní mohou nebo nemusí vrátit. Ke svým narozeninám dala Jace první čarodějnici Clary a pár sdílel svůj první polibek ve skleníku institutu. Nemohli navázat vztah kvůli jejich dalším přátelstvím, zejména se Simonem, který nedávno přiznal své city k ní, a také kvůli jejich nesouhlasu Jaceho parabatai Aleca. Nakonec zjistili, že Valentine je po Mortal Cupu, který Jocelyn schovala, když utekla ze Stínového světa. Když Clary zjistila, že ve výkresech může skrývat fyzické předměty, uvědomila si, že její matka mohla s pohárem udělat totéž. Když si skupina vzpomněla na kartu Ace of Cups v tarotové palubě, kterou Jocelyn udělal pro Madame Dorothea, skupina navštívila charlatana. Ačkoli oni získali pohár, Dorothea byl posedlý Abbadon a bojoval se skupinou, těžce zranit Alec, kdo byl později zachráněn warlock oni se setkali dříve, Magnus Bane. K jejich překvapení Hodge, zoufalý zlomit svou kletbu, je zradil tím, že svolal Valenta do ústavu a dal mu pohár a Jace. Luke ji bránil, když se vyhrožoval, že ji zabije. Luke se ukázal jako vlkodlak a bývalý Shadowhunter Lucian Graymark. Odvrátil ji, aby ji chránil před členy kruhu, kteří ho sledovali. Luke se ujala vedení místní lycanthrope smečky, aby pomohla starat se o Clary a hledat její matku. S jeho smečkou se vydejte k Renwickovi, aby zachránil Jace a Jocelyn. Během konfrontace Valentine odhalil, že Jace byl ve skutečnosti jeho a Jocelyn první dítě, Jonathan. Jace to potvrdil, protože to byl vlastně Valentýn, který ho vychoval a přiměl ho, aby věřil, že jsou Waylands. Ve zmatku Valentýn unikl zříceninovým portálem a vzal s sebou pohár. Clary dokázala přesvědčit Jaceho, který chtěl jít po Valentýnu, aby se obrátil zády k otci. Naštěstí se jim podařilo udržet Jocelyn, i když v komatózním stavu. Jocelyn byl uvězněn v Beth Israel Hospital, kde Catarina Loss pracovala. Clary a Luke ji navštívili každý den. Dárek se značkami Nyní vedli k přesvědčení, že to byli sourozenci, Clary a Jace se od sebe distancovali. Clary začala vidět Simona, kterému se jí nakonec podařilo říct, jak se cítil. Clary a Jace však očividně stále pociťovali vzájemné city, navzdory nedávnému zjevení. Luke zavolal Clary, když Jace, kterou vyhodili z ústavu Maryse Lightwoodová, zahájila boj s vlkodlaky na Hunterově měsíci. Všichni tři šli do ústavu a postavili se Maryse, která řekla, že ho poslala pryč, aby ho ušetřil hněvu inkvizitora Imogen Herondale, který byl na cestě do ústavu a přicházel do Jace. Inkvizitor nechal Jace uvěznit v tichém městě za podřízení. Když Ústav přijal nouzové volání ústavu nějakou dobu poté, Clary, Isabelle a Alec odpověděli a našli masakr - mnoho tichých bratrů bylo zabito a smrtelný meč vzal Valentýn, ale Jace byl ušetřen. Inkvizitor umožnil Jaceovi zůstat za Magnusem kvůli jeho uzdravení. Clary, Jace, Isabelle a Simon byli pozváni na Seelie Court královnou, kde na ně žena zahrála trik. Clary nevědomky snědla čiré jídlo, což ji přimělo uvěznit před soudem, pokud ji královna neuvolní. Královna požadovala, aby Clary měla polibek, který si nejvíce přála: s Jace. I když nechtěla Simona ublížit, neměla na výběr, ale políbit Jace, což se velmi rychle stalo vášnivým. Poté, co vystoupil, Simon zaútočil. Krátce nato se jim Raphael zjevil mimo Institut s téměř mrtvým Simonem a informoval je, že Simon vstane z mrtvých jako upír, pokud se nerozhodnou zasahovat a zabít ho. Clary odmítla nechat Jace zabít Simona, a tak pohřbili jeho mrtvé tělo a dovolili Simonovi, aby se znovu narodil jako upír. Po Simonově transformaci přišla Clary do nemocnice, kde byl Jocelyn, a hledala útěchu. Tam se setkala s Lukem a řekla své nevědomé matce všechno, co se stalo. Pustil ji domů a odjel. Na verandě na ni čekal Simon a seděl na verandě. Později se Luke vrátil, zraněný démonickým útokem, Maia Robertsová. Simon a Clary zavolali Jace, a nakonec přišel s Alecem a Mangusem, aby pomohl a uzdravil vlkodlak. Magnus zůstal v noci, aby uzdravil Luka a Maii, a Jace neměl jinou možnost, protože musel být tam, kde byl Magnus. Simon a Maia byli uneseni Valentinem na rituál, protože potřeboval krev vlkodlaka a upíra. Alec a Isabelle zůstali varovat Clave a Clary a Jace pokračovali v záchranné misi s Lukem a Magnusem. U řeky Clary nakreslila na Jace hru Fearless runy. Zatímco se s Lukem a Magnusem vydali na Valentýnskou loď, vzala ji na loď démon. Clary vepsala na loď loď Open Rune (ta, kterou použila na Jaceově cele), čímž se rozpadla. Nakonec, když utekli, už byl východ slunce a dozvěděli se, že Simon byl schopen chodit na slunci (kvůli andělské krvi v Jaceině krvi). Smrtelná válka Madeleine Bellefleur se ukázala Clary a řekla jí, že její matka může být probuzena z jejího „kómatu“ válečníkem jménem Ragnor Fell, který žil v Idrisu. Zjevně bylo kómatu indukováno lektvarem z Knihy Bílé. Clary plánovala odejít se členy New York Institute. Jace zavolal Simona, který byl nyní Daylighter, aby lhal a řekl, že Clary nemůže přijít. Během jejich chatu byli Forsakenem napadeni a byli nuceni jít na Portál bez Clary, ale se Simonem. Clary později dorazila do ústavu a Magnus Bane jí sdělil, co se stalo (vynechat Šimona) a že už nemohla jít do Idris. Naštvaná Clary odešla na stranu ústavu, kde se jí v hlavě objevila runa, díky níž se vynořil portál. Nakreslila ho na zeď a šla k Idrisovi a vzala Luka s sebou. Nakonec skončili v jezeře Lyn, kde Clary onemocněla, protože jezero od té doby, co v něm byl vychováván anděl Raziel, bylo pro Nephilima jedovaté. Luke ji poté vzal do domu své sestry Amatis, kde byla Clary vyléčena. Když se probudila, zjistila, že Luke odešel, protože Downworlders není v Idris povolen bez zvláštního povolení. Clary pak šla a neposlala Amatis do Penhallowova domu, kde zůstali Lightwoodové. Když zaklepala na dveře, Isabelle je otevřela a byla velmi překvapená. Vstoupila Clary, která chtěla vidět Jace, a uviděla Aleka, Maxe Lightwooda a Sebastiana Verlala. Všichni byli stejně překvapeni a řekli Clary, že Jace je nahoře. Clary vešla dovnitř a zjistila, že Jace líbá Aline Penhallowovou. Jace pak křičela na Clary a řekla jí, že je bezohledná a nikdy nemyslí na své činy. Clary vyběhla a Sebastian ji následoval. Šel ji do Amatisova domu. Řekla mu, že hledá Ragnor Fell a Sebastian řekl, že jí pomůže. Následujícího dne byla Clary vzbudena tím, že na její okno hodil Sebastian Sebastian. Potom s ním šla na koni do Ragnor Fellova domu. Když dorazili, našla Clary v domě Magnuse Banee, který zmrazil Sebastiana. Řekl jí, že Ragnor je mrtvý a že nevěřil Sebastianovi. Řekl také, že Kniha bílých byla skrytá v panství Wayland. Magnus poté Sebastiana rozprostřel a předstíral, že je rozrušený a nic jim neřekl. Odešli a Sebastian vzala Clary do zříceniny zámku Fairchild, kde žila její rodina. Sebastian pak políbil Clary, který se rozhodl, že se cítí špatně a odtrhl se. Sebastian se na ni najednou zbláznil, než se uklidnil a řekl jí, že je mu to líto. Poté odhalil, že Simon je ve vězení v Gard. Sebastian pak vzala Clary zpět do Amatisova domu, kde našla Jace. Naštvaná Clary na něj začala házet talíře. Uklidnil ji a pak použili portál, aby se dostali k Waylandskému panství, aby našli Knihu Bílé, kterou Jace, která tam žila deset let, věděla, kde ji najít. Jocelyn to ukryla v knize „Jednoduché recepty pro ženy v domácnosti“, v knize, o které věděla, že se její manžel nikdy neotevře. Objevili zbytky experimentu, který Valentýn běžel na polomrtvém andělu, zvaném Ithuriel. Pak se prostřednictvím anděla dozvěděli, že Jace má démonickou krev. Jace poté, co jim anděl ukázal vidění, vytáhl dýku a podal ji andělu. Anděl se zabil. Když to začalo explodovat, oba ho sotva vyvedli z domu a když leželi na zemi, sdíleli krátký okamžik vášnivé romantiky. Clary je zastavila, když to začalo zacházet příliš daleko, a obviňoval Jaceho, že ji použil, aby se mohl nenávidět, když řekl, že obviňoval démonskou krev za jeho nešťastné city. Oba se vrátili do Alicante a našli ho v plamenech. Clary dala kouzlo Magnusovi, aby mohl probudit její matku. Jace, Clary a Alec odešli, aby vyřadili Simona z vězení, kde byl Simon držen, a zlomil ho i Samuela, Simonova spolubydlícího, jen aby zjistil, že Samuel byl vlastně Hodge Starkweather. Informoval je, že zrcadlo, poslední z Mortal Instruments, bylo ve skutečnosti Lake Lyn. Hodge byl pak zabit Sebastianem, který tvrdil, že to udělal, aby je udržel mimo nebezpečí. To způsobilo, že si čtyři uvědomili, že Sebastian byl špionem pro Valentýna, který uprchl po náročném boji s nimi. Vrátili se do síně, jen aby zjistili, že Sebastian zabil Maxe. Po Maxově pohřbu se Jace vklouzl do Claryho ložnice a řekl jí, že ji miluje a vždy bude. Oba pak usnuli, drželi se za ruce. Následující ráno Jace zanechal poznámku a vkradl se, aby našel Sebastiana. 12 Clary se podařilo přesvědčit Clave, aby bojoval s Downworlders, a naučil je závaznou runou, kterou jí ukázal umírající anděl. Během této doby objevila po rozhovoru se svou matkou, která se konečně probudila z kómy Magnus skrze knihu kouzel, že v lůně dostala andělskou krev a že Jace byla vlastně synem Štěpána Herondale, syna posledního inkvizitora, který také obdržel andělskou krev během vlastního experimentu, když byl v lůně své matky. To znamenalo, že Jace a Clary nebyli sourozenci, a dále se ukázalo, že Sebastian byl vlastně Claryho bratr. Clary pak Simona označila Markem Kainem, silným ochranným kouzlem, s úmyslem ho zachránit před Raphaelem, který řekl, že upíři budou bojovat proti Shadowhunters proti Valentine, pokud mu dají Simona. Výměna způsobila, že upíři bojovali s Clave. Clary portovala k jezeru Lyn, aby zastavila Valentina z přivolání Raziela, ale použil runy k ochromení jejího těla a hlasu. Poté jí odhalil svůj úmysl použít ji jako oběť. Když přišel Jace zachránit, Valentýn použil Jaceho krev na oběť tím, že ho bodl do hrudi, a úspěšně přivolal Raziel. Clary se však podařilo umístit na pentagram svou vlastní ochrannou známku, což ji učinilo tou, která vyvolávala anděla. Raziel dokázal postavit Valentýna před soud a zabil ho. Když Raziel nabídl poskytnout Clary jedno přání, Clary požádala o Jaceho. Jakmile byl přiveden zpět, město oslavilo vítězství nad Valentýnskou armádou. Během oslavy požádala Královna Seelie Clary o laskavost, ale královnu odmítla s tím, že má vše, co chtěla. Sebastianův návrat Jace měl sny, ve kterých zavraždil Clary tím, že ji bodl nebo ji dusil, což vedlo ke stresu mezi nimi, což vedlo Jace, aby se jí vyhnul. To samozřejmě vedlo Clary k obavám, co se mezi nimi děje. Clary a její matka také zjistili, že se někdo pokoušel vydělat více dětí, jako je Jonathan, s nimiž se Jocelyn opět setkala. Clary poté odešla do kostela Talta, aby zjistila, že bojuje s démonem Hydry, a později jí pomohla Isabelle. Jace a Clary měli intimní okamžik v jedné z volných místností ústavu. V okamžiku, kdy podnikl další krok v jejich vztahu, Jace zranil Clary nožem. Jace, znepokojený jeho nedávnými nočními můrami, se zhroutil a připustil, že měl noční můry, a proto se vyhnul Clarymu. Clary pak nabídla, že ho vezme do Tichého města, aby získala pomoc od Tichých bratrů. Tam mlčení bratři uvedli, že noční můry, které měl Jace, byly způsobeny jeho zranitelností vůči démonickému vlivu, ke kterému došlo poté, co byl Jace vzkříšen Angelem Razielem. Všichni Shadowhunters podléhají rituálu, který je chrání jako kojence. Jak Jace zemřel, bylo to, jako by se znovu narodil bez ochrany. Bratři chtěli znovu provést rituál, aby mu poskytli vykonanou ochranu. Clary chtěla zůstat s Jace, ale Silent Brothers řekla, že bude rozptýlení. Jace řekl Clary, že pro ni bude lepší, a Clary slíbila, že ho brzy uvidí. Clary a Jace se rozloučili a Clary odešla na noc. Jocelyn a Luke, nyní zasnoubení, se zúčastnili zásnubní party pořádané Lukovým vlkodlakem, ve kterém Simon zmizel. Clary také zmizela poté, co byla tajně unesena Jaceem, který byl pod vlivem Lilith, a o čem ještě nikdo nevěděl. Lhal Clarymu o předčasném opuštění Silent Brothers. Jace jí vyprávěl o runě, která je navždy spojuje. Clary přijala a podala mu její stele. Začal kreslit runu, ale Clary si uvědomila příliš pozdě, že to nebyla runa, o které jí řekl, když začala ztrácet vědomí, když ji Jace chytil a odnesl ji pryč. Jace přivedl Clary k Lilith a Lilith mu nařídila, aby ji zabil, pokud Simon nevzkřísil Sebastiana. Clary podvedla Jace tím, že řekla, že se nechce dívat, a on ji objal. Potom chytila Jaceho nůž a odřízla runu, kterou Lilith používala, aby ho zaujala na jeho hrudi, což způsobilo, že Jace byl osvobozen od Lilithovy kontroly. Jace řekl Clary, aby utekla, a věřila, že ano, ale pak Lilith odhalila, že Clary zůstala a začala ji mučit bičem. Podruhé, když šla zasáhnout Clary, Simon zabil Lilith tím, že se hodil mezi Lilith a Clary (Mark of Cain). Clary byla vážně zraněna. Později Alec dal Jacemu stély, aby pomohl vyléčit Claryho rány. Když zůstal sám na střeše, zatímco Clave vzala na vědomí, co se stalo, Jace a Clary sdíleli intimní okamžik. Jace se za své činy styděl, přestože doslova neměl kontrolu nad sebou. Clary mu řekla, že ho miluje bez ohledu na to, co se stane, a oba sdíleli polibek. Potom šla dolů do haly, aby se setkala se svou matkou, Lukem, Simonem, Maiou, Alecem, Magnusem a Isabelou, a slibovala, že se za pět minut vrátí. Nevěděla však, že Jace tam nebude, až se vrátí, a vzkříšený Sebastian vzal Jace s sebou. Špionáž na Sebastiana Po Sebastianově zmrtvýchvstání a jeho zmizení s Jacem použil Clave Mortalský meč a vytáhl z Clary všechny informace, které mohli. O dva týdny později Clave upřednostnila hledání obou a ona byla zbavena jakéhokoli provinění. Zoufalí, Clary, Alec, Isabelle a Simon šli k Seelie Queen o pomoc. Pro informaci o Jace požádala Seelie Queen o dva kruhy s víly v New York Institute. Clary se tajně rozhodla ukrást prsteny, aniž by to řekla ostatním, kromě Simona. Při hledání prstenů v knihovně zachytila Jace a Sebastiana, který se krátce objevil v knihovně, a všiml si, že jsou mezi sebou přátelští, což později předala ostatním. Tu noc se Clary probudil a našel Jace ležet v posteli s ní a žádal ji, aby šla s ním. Krátce nato vstoupil Sebastian do místnosti - což objevil Jocelyn, který křičel a varoval Luka. Těsně předtím, než ti dva odešli, se Sebastianovi podařilo bodnout Luka stříbrnou dýkou, ale slíbili, že se vrátí k Clary. Clary a její matka Jocelyn se rozhodli zůstat v Magnusově bytě a brzy v bytě zůstali Alec, Simon a Isabelle. Nakonec se rozhodla připojit se ke dvěma mužům jako špion, zatímco pomocí Faerie prstenů komunikovala se Simonem. Během času stráveného v Sebastianově úkrytu si Clary uvědomila, že Jace byl posedlý Sebastianem, protože se chová spíše jako Sebastian než on. Zatímco byli chlapci pryč, Clary měla příležitost prohlédnout Sebastianův pokoj, kde objevila svůj ztracený prsten. Podařilo se jí upozornit Simona na většinu Sebastianova plánu a řekla mu, aby přišel na Sedmé posvátné místo, ale byl chycen uprostřed cesty Sebastianem a byl nucen zničit prsten Faerie. Oba pak bojovali a Sebastian se neúspěšně pokusil znásilnit Clary, kterému se podařilo uprchnout. Nakonec šla na sedmé místo, kde Simon dal meč Clary Raziel, který kdysi lovila Sebastiana. Clary nedokázala dosáhnout Sebastiana a použila Andělskou čepel k bodnutí Jace, protože věřila, že ho nezabije, protože jeho srdce bylo lepší než zlo. Jace byl zapálen a vedl ostatní, aby věřili, že je mrtvý. Jeho srdce však stále bilo a byl přijat do institutu, aby ho vyléčil bratr Zachariáš. Když jí konečně bylo umožněno navštívit Jace, zjistila, že ho bodnutí Gloriousem naplnilo „posvátným ohněm“, který spálil všechno, čeho se dotkl, kdykoli se Jace dostal do adrenalinového proudu. Temná válka Během týdnů následujících po bitvě proti Sebastianovi skupina viděla, že Clave se pokouší ignorovat hrozbu, kterou Sebastian a jeho Endarkened armáda představují. Během vánočních nákupů se Simonem, během kterých mu řekla, aby svůj vztah s Isabelle oficiální, přišli Jocelyn a Luke, aby ji vyzvedli na mimořádné setkání v ústavu. Tam jim bylo řečeno, že Sebastian zaútočil na několik institutů a změnil jeho obyvatele na Endarkenena a všichni Shadowhunters byli požádáni, aby evakuovali do Idris. Jakmile byli v Idrisu, zůstali v Amatisově domě. Při pohledu na Amatisovy šaty našla bílou smuteční bundu, která ji Jocelyn povzbudila, aby se nosila na setkání Clave příští ráno, jako projev solidarity všem Nephilimům, jejichž rodinní příslušníci byli zabiti nebo se obrátili při útokech institutu. Probudila se uprostřed noci a vstala na sklenici vody, jen aby se zastavila na chodbě, když uslyšela šeptané hlasy Jocelyn a Luka. Odposlouchávala, když Jocelyn vysvětlila Lukovi, že našla něco ve skříni, něco, co neviděla, protože Valentine ukradl všechny jejich věci. Jocelyn připustila, že předpokládala, že byla vybuchnuta při výbuchu v Valentýnově starém bytě, a poté, co Clary poslouchala o něco déle, si nakonec uvědomila, že Jocelyn mluví o krabici s fotkami Sebastiana, které každý rok vzala a plakala jeho narozeniny. Clary se před setkáním setkala s Jacem. Informovala Jace o tom, co zaslechla, a Jace odpověděl, že si myslí, že Sebastian opustil krabici jako zprávu pro Clave a Jocelyn a Clary, že ho dokonce ani oddělení nemohli udržet. Na setkání Clave byli dva velmi mladí Shadowhunters, Julian Blackthorn a Emma Carstairs, tvrdě vyslýcháni ohledně útoku na Los Angeles Institute. Když Emma utekla, Clary se cítila špatně a přistoupila k ní, aby se pokusila poskytnout jí nějaké pohodlí a radu. Emma se rychle zahřála. Když přišel Jace, aby jim řekl, že schůzka skončila, Emma se nad Jaceem rozběhla. Než se rozloučili, slíbila Emmě, že s ní nebo Jace může kdykoli mluvit, kdykoli to bude potřeba, a řekne jí, kde zůstávají. V Alicante podnikli Jace a Clary noční procházku městem. Oba nakonec skončili v uličce, kde ho Clary navzdory váhání políbila. Jejich líbání se eskalovalo tak rychle, že Jace ztratil kontrolu nad nebeským ohněm, který způsobil, že spálil své otisky rukou do cihlové zdi, o kterou se opíral. Začal být tak zpanikařený a vystrašený, že zranil Clary, že se rychle odtáhl. Následující den Jace a Clary šli do obchodu Diany Wrayburnové, aby hledali nový meč pro Clary. Diana nabídla Clary zdarma krátký meč, který byl nakonec odhalen jako Heosphoros, jeden ze dvou Morgensternových mečů vyrobených Waylandem Smithem. Trvala na tom, že Clary by neměla dopustit, aby nad ní meč měl moc kvůli svému předchozímu majiteli, a řekla jí, aby ho použila k zabití jejího bratra a převzetí cti jména své rodiny. Právě když Clary požehnala Heosphoros ve fontáně Accords Hall, rozsvítily se démonské věže, aby signalizovaly, že se blíží bitva, a Jace s Clary se rozběhly k Gardovi. Tam zjistili, že Robert Lightwood a Jia Penhallow posílali Shadowhunterům, někým nezkušeným a špatně vybaveným, k boji s Endarkendy v Adamantské citadele. Přestože jim bylo přikázáno, aby ne, oba unikli portálem a čelili Sebastianovi. V bitvě Sebastian bodl Jace a trhl zpět, když ho spálil nebeský oheň. Sebastianovy síly zmizely na zemi a Clary se vrhla na pomoc Jace. Clary označila Jace iratze, vytvořila své dovednosti naplno. Bylo to dost silné, aby ho nějak uzdravilo. Později zjistili, že Sebastian rukojmí vůdců Downworlders: Raphael, Luke, Meliorn a Magnus, spolu s Jocelyn. Na oplátku požádal Clary a Jace a Clave dostal dva dny, aby přijal rozhodnutí. Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle a Simon tajně cestovali do jiné dimenze, Edoma. Po příjezdu do Edomu byli odděleni démonem, který jim ukázal jejich sny. V Clary's žila šťastně v Idris, s Jocelyn a Lukeem - kteří se vzali a měli dceru, Valentinu - pojmenovanou po jejím zesnulém otci Valentinu, který byl považován za hrdinu - as jejím bratrem Jonathanem, který se nenarodil s démonem krev. V iluzi to byl svatební den Clary a Jace. Clary byla z iluze vytržena, když se zeptal Jonathana na Simona a ve snu chyběl. Zatímco odpočíval v jeskyni v říši, byl Jace ohromen nebeským ohněm. Clary byla obnovena snem a vizí první runy, kterou kdy viděla. Když přišla na pomoc Jaceovi, který byl do té doby pohlcen ohněm, použila runu na Heosphorosu a zachytila s ní nebeský oheň. Později, když se Isabelle během záběhu s démony zotavovala z démonické rány, se Clary a Jace vykoupali a nyní, bez hrozby rozpoutání Jaceho nebeského ohně, měli poprvé sex v jeskynním bazénu. Když nastal čas postupovat na Gardově dimenzi - Sebastianově základně a tam, kde držel jeho rukojmí - Clary předstírala, že se chce spojit se svým bratrem. Jakmile se přiblížila, bodla ho Heospherosem, a tak byl zasažen nebeským ohněm, který v něm uvěznila. Nebeský oheň spálil zlo v něm - démonskou krev, díky níž se stal tím, kým byl - a Jonathan se omluvil za své hříchy a rozloučil se s Jocelynem. Aby se dostali z Edomu, museli obětovat Simonovu nesmrtelnost a vzpomínky na Stínový svět a jeho přátele. Clave spálila Sebastianovo tělo na Claryho žádost a ona a Jace rozptýlili jeho popel, který byl uložen v jeho stříbrné krabici (ten, který měl Jocelyn), u jezera Lyn. V New Yorku se Clary pokusila přiblížit k amnézskému Simonovi, ale byla příliš zlomená, když si uvědomila, že ji Simon už nepoznal. Poté, co odešla, si Isabelle a Magnus uvědomili, že kousky Simonových vzpomínek se projevovaly různými způsoby, a poté, co mu Magnus vrátil, co mohl, vzal ho na svatbu Jocelyn a Luka a znovu se s ním spojil s Clary. Simonův Nanebevstoupení Když bylo rozhodnuto, že se Simon zúčastní Shadowhunterovy akademie, aby se pokusil o Nanebevstoupení, Clary byla velmi podporující. Zůstala s ním v kontaktu, pravidelně si s ním vyměňovala dopisy a příležitostně ho navštěvovala. Stále si udržovala odstup, aby mu poskytla prostor, který mu nechtěl být nepříjemný díky vzpomínkám, které její nejlepší kamarádka ještě neměla, i když se jim nakonec zahřál. V roce 2009 požádala Emma a Simonovu přítomnost o její parabatai rituál s Julesem jako jejich svědky. Den před obřadem Magnus, Catarina a Jem provedli test na páru, aby potvrdili, že jsou ve skutečnosti „skutečnými parabatai“ - což znamená, že byli spojeni ještě předtím, než by mezi nimi mohl být proveden jakýkoli rituál. Poté jim bylo řečeno, že je stále možné, aby se stali parabatai. Spolu s mnoha svými přáteli byl Clary přítomen, když Simon pil z Mortal Cupu a po úspěšném Ascension se stal Shadowhunterem. Ona a Simon se nakonec stali parabatai. Chladný mír Kolem roku 2010, ve věku devatenácti let, ona a Jace byli voleni konklávem, protože nové hlavy ústavu v New Yorku poté, co Maryse odstoupila a Alec a Isabelle Lightwood klesly, a oni je přijali, učinili je jedním z nejmladších Shadowhunterů. udržet pozici. Navíc se ona a Jace připojili k Alecově alianci s Maiou a Lily. Dokázala přesvědčit ostatní, aby umístili počítač do strategické místnosti, která se stala místem setkání skupiny. V jednu chvíli Clary vytvořila studiové prostory v nevyužívané ložnici poblíž hudební místnosti v Institutu. Na kreslení a malování by věnovala několik hodin týdně a Jocelyn se k ní někdy připojil. Její pokračující praktikování její vášně také inspirovalo jejího přítele, aby se zdokonalil ve svých uměleckých schopnostech, zejména v oblasti tvorby hudby a hry na klavír. Claryho síla s runami se stala výhodou mezi Shadowhunters, do té míry, že některé z run, které k ní přišly, byly Clave přijaty jako nové přírůstky do šedé knihy a staly se populárně využívanými, jako například pro dýchání pod vodou a pro antikoncepce. Zatímco na zásnubní party plánovala pro Simona a Isabelle v roce 2012, Jace navrhla Clary. Návrh překvapil Clary; váhala, aby odpověděla, ale než stačila, spustil se alarm a Clary Portalová odvedla do Los Angeles Institute s Magnusem, Robertem a Jaceem, aby zjistila, co se stalo. Clary nakonec řekla Jace, že není připravená, i když ho milovala. Skutečným důvodem bylo to, že měla sny a pocit, o kterém věřila, že je prorocká, jako kdysi, o její smrti a nechtěla se oženit s Jace jen proto, aby ho opustila a zničila. Krátce nato byly Radou pověřeny Clary a Jace, aby prozkoumaly domnělou zbraň, kterou zanechal Sebastian ve Faerie, 20 která by podle spirálového labyrintu mohla zrušit síly Shadowhunter. Byli vybráni pro misi, protože je jejich andělská krev chránila před Faerieho časovým skluzem a před účinky plísně. Vrátili se do LA Institute, takže se Jace mohl setkat s Kit Herondale, a tak se mohli zeptat Marka Blackthorna na rozvržení Faerie. Mezitím Clary svěřila Emmě a řekla jí o důvodu, proč nepřijala Jaceho návrh. Clary požádala Emmu, aby řekla Jace a ostatním, že věděla, že zemře a nebojí se, a proto řekla Jace ne. Clary vysvětlila, že Emmě může s těmito informacemi věřit pouze proto, že by všichni ostatní byli vystrašení. Clary a Jace nakonec šli do Faerie a vydali se na Unseelie Tower, kde objevili Ash, kterého Clary okamžitě poznal jako Sebastianův syn. Byli zajati Mannanskými jezdci dříve, než se mohli přiblížit, a byli uvězněni, nemohli se vrátit do smrtelné země v době, kdy jim řekli, aby je očekávali. S pomocí Emmy a ostatních mohli uniknout. V publiku krále Clary zahlédla další dimenzi zvanou Thule a v tom světě viděla mrtvé; Clary si uvědomila scénu a uvědomila si, že její vize byla její smrtí v Thule. Vypukl boj a v chaosu se Clary a Jace vrátili na přistání s Cristinou Rosales a Eternidad. Brzy se Jaceovi o jejím snu očistila, ačkoli kvůli závažnosti situace nedokázala objasnit, kde stojí. Clary plánovala překvapit a navrhnout Jace. Založila piknik ve skleníku institutu a nechala si kovat čepel se slovy „Vezmeš si mě?“ v latině. Po svatebním obřadu Magnuse a Aleca je Clary Portal přenesla do skleníku a dala čepel Jace, a Jace vytáhl pár prstenů a navrhl jí také. Tentokrát Clary řekla ano. Osobnost Clary je neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavá a sarkastická, zrodila se z přílišné ochrany její matky. Je také velmi starostlivá a soucitná osoba. Pro své přátele a rodinu je Clary ochotná jít extrémně dlouho, často bezohledně, za to, za co věří, že stojí za to umřít, čímž se nejen vystavuje nebezpečí, ale riskuje životy ostatních lidí, aniž by požádala o souhlas s uskutečněním svého plánu protože je přímo ovlivňuje. To obvykle ponechává lidi, kteří se o ni starají, velmi znepokojení a podrážděni. Jace dokonce prohlásil, že její tvrdohlavost odpovídá jeho, což je podle něj důvod, proč se nemohli navzájem postavit, když se poprvé setkali. To je spojeno s tím, že je chytrá a rychlá, což často šetří sebe i ostatní v zlých situacích. Je také umělkyní jako její matka, Jocelyn. Vede poznámkový blok z papíru, kde často vykreslí své emoce a pocity prostřednictvím obrázků, její verze deníku, jen pomocí obrázků místo slov. Fyzický vzhled Často se říká, že vypadá téměř přesně jako Jocelyn - se svými zelenými očima, kudrnatými zrzavými vlasy, štíhlou postavou, malou hrudí a úzkými boky - i když to nevidí, ani nevidí krásu, kterou v ní často vidí. Byla chvíle, kdy se Clary cítila jako menší, méně krásná a dětská verze její matky, i když většina lidí nesouhlasí. Je dost krátká, jen něco málo přes pět stop vysoká, má vlasy, které považuje za mrkev, a „tvář plnou pih.“ Několikrát se zmiňuje, že se obléká do chlapeckého a nemoderního souboru, nosí na sobě trička, džíny a tenisky, které obtěžují Isabelle, která poté vybírá hezčí, nebo modernější módní oblečení, které má nosit. Díky Isabelině vlivu se pomalu zbavila své obvykle chlapecké módy a začala se snažit častěji se napravovat. Několik chlapů jí řeklo, aby byla roztomilá nebo krásná, navzdory tomu, co si sama o sobě myslí. Jace (jak je vidět z bonusového materiálu z jeho pohledu) je také ukázáno, že ji považuje za krásnou a zároveň divokou, a říká, že Clary, na rozdíl od jiných dívek, to prostě neví. Dovednosti a schopnosti * 'Nefilimská fyziologie: '''Being Nephilim, Clary possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. * '''Runová magie: '''Due to the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. * '''Posílení andělské krve: '''While all Shadowhunters have the angel Raziel's blood in them, Clary has more; particularly, she was given the blood of Ithuriel in her mother's womb due to Valentine's experiments. Because of this, she became partially linked to Ithuriel, who, when the need arose, sent her prophetic dreams and visions of the future, as well as images of long-forgotten runes, or runes not in the Gray Book and known only to angels, which she is able to recreate and use. She can also enhance the potency of common runes to make them more powerful than usual. She also possesses the unique ability to transform objects into art on paper, which can be transformed back. * '''Výhled: '''Jako Shadowhunter je Clary schopna snadno vidět skrze většinu magických iluzí a vrstev kouzla nad realitou. Protože její roky byly vychovány jako světské - a roky, kdy měla na svém zraku blok, který nakonec potřeboval víc - potřebovala na to nějaký trénink na začátku a mírně bojovala. * '''Použití nebeských zbraní: '''As a Nephilim, Clary is also able to handle heavenly weapons with effect, since this would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are weapons made of ''adamas and forged by Iron Sisters, such as seraph blades. * '''Umění: '''Clary is a particularly gifted and talented artist. Drobnosti *